Trouble Future
by nitewalker
Summary: Not a simple girl. Not a simple life. She wants to find her past but her past does not worth it. Jin/Nina romance will be involved.
1. Bird in a cage

All the rights belong to Namco.

Crowd was cheering for the fighters at the caged arena. Four fighters were fighting for their lives, and money of course.

One of the fighters was a giant-looking Asian man, he was trying to punch the one who is very slim but very fast blonde man. The blonde man was mischievously flying around the arena. He blocked the punch, hold the Asian man's hand and throw him into the blonde woman who was kicking the other fighters neck. After having him eliminated, she managed the jump over the giant man. She directly attack the blonde man who was getting on her nerves. He managed to escape the punch that coming from the blonde woman. Then he run fast to kick the other man's face. Then he had him eliminated.

There was only the blonde woman and that blonde man left on the arena. She smirked with a killer look, then started to run towards him. From the other side, man started to run towards her too. When the gap is closed, man kneeled down and tried to punch her in the abdomen. But she acted faster and stepped on his knee, then his shoulder, turned around herself and sit on his shoulder from his back with his head between her thighs. Then turn swiftly with her body, thus broke his neck. And jump off of his body and landed the floor of the arena. She stood up and looked at the crowd that was cheering wildly for her. She smiled slightly and waited for the announcement of her victory.

 _"The winner is, Nina Williams!"_

Crowd was cheering even more loudly.

That was satisfying but not more satisfying than the money she's going the receive this night.

She remembered the first time in those fight clubs. Oh, that was the best, because no one except that she would win so they make all the bets for her opponent. That was the most money-making fight for her.

"You did it again, huh?" the middle-aged man laughed while he was giving the money to her.

Blonde woman smirked.

"What's done is done."

She took the money and go to changing room.

After she's done, she leaved and start driving her motorbike in the dark night.

She arrived home. She could hear the noises of her sister and whomever the man she's having sex with. She rolled her eyes and went her bed. It was 4 a.m. She was tired and she knew that tomorrow going to be very tough.

She turn right on the bed thinking how she's going to kill the most powerful man on earth right now.

But she must. For her and maybe for the world. Not that she cares about earth but she was aware that that man was a big big trouble. Actually, she's not the one to judge goodness in people.

She must to kill that target. Or she would get in trouble with the mysterious people that want him dead. Not that she's afraid of them. But she's so done with changing her life again and again. She wants a little more peace in her life.

Anyway, she must kill Kazuya.

X

Hello everyone. First of all, I must say that I am not an native English speaker and I know that this is full of mistakes. If you notice the mistakes, please feel free to tell me.

And, about the story... I am a very very big fan of Tekken and Nina Williams. But I see there's not enough Nina Williams fan fiction in this site. So I decided to write a simple one thus maybe people want to write about her more.

I'm planning to write Nina Williams x Jin Kazama fan Fiction, if you ship them too, you are welcomed here!


	2. Awaking Assassin

Massive amount of oxygen filled her lung as she woke up with the pain in her chest. The deep inhale hurt her lungs since she did not breathe for a long time.

After her waking up, her eyes started to burn because of the brightness around her.

Where was she? Was it hell? A bright, white and cold hell, huh? That does not sound like hell but it can not be heaven either.

She wanted to sit up and look around but she was in a glass tube which is exactly her size. She panicked and started to hit the glass with all her strength. But she was weak like she woke up after sleeping thousands of years.

After she realised that hitting won't do anything, she started to scream but also kept hitting that glass.

Then she heard some voices behind that glass. There were people. She started to hit and scream louder. They were coming to rescue her.

There were men in sight.

She screamed "Let me out of here!"

The men started to do something with the glass tube. They were saving her, she thought.

After the noise of air leaking, the glass tube has opened. She immediately tried to stand up but men hold her still and inject some liquid into her arm. What was it? Aren't they here to save her? She could not resist them since she was weak like a little child. And after few seconds she felt like sleeping again. She could not control her eyelids at all and she went back to sleep again.

X

Hello again, I know chapters are short but I add a new one per day.

So, what are your thoughts? Do you like it so far? Do you have any suggestions? Thanks for reading.


	3. Amnesia

This time she woke on a hospital bed. Is she in a hospital?

Her clothes are nowhere to be found. Was it like that the first time she woke up? She was completely naked. Why is she in a hospital? Did she involve in a traffic accident? But there are no marks on her body to prove it.

How did she get in here?

She does not remember anything. She tried to stand up but she was binded to the bed.

 _What the hell?_ Hey! Hey, release me! Heey!" she shouted.

Then heard some steps coming to the room, at last door has opened. First a man in black clothes entered she saw that he is armed, then a girl and lastly an old man who wears doctor coat. She must be in a hospital for sure, but why the man with the gun?

"Good morning, dear. How are you feeling, huh?" said the old man with a soft voice.

"Who the hell are you, where am i?"

"Nina, calm down. You woke up. Don't you remember Dr. Bosconovitch?" the girl said.

 _Nina? Nina was my name, of course. Why did I feel like I've just remembered it?_ "Hehe, it's okay. We should give time to her. She just woke up."

"Oh, what about that face, honey? You look like a newborn trying to observe her surroundings." she chuckled. But there was no change of expression on Nina's face.

"Seriously, are you okay?"

"Who are you?" blonde asked the girl with bobbed brown-hair.

The girl looked at the doctor like asking a question.

"Nina, can't you remember your sister, Anna?" asked the doctor.

 _Anna? I know that name from some where but... My sister? I don't remember having a sister actually._ Are you my sister?" she was confused. How can somebody not remember her sister?

"Doc, what the fuck?!" Anna nearly shouted.

"Amnesia, I guess. I am sure it is temporary." said Bosconovitch with an unsure voice.

"What? Why? How the fuck did this happened, Doc?" Brunette was angry now.

"I don't know dear. The must be some malfunction or chemical misuse. But I took notes throughout the experiment. There was no mistake. So, I am sure she's going to be okay soon."

"Can you guys please free me from this bed and give me some clothes?" said the blonde one.

"Oh, right." Doctor give sign to the man with gun to release her.

"Here, your clothes." Anna gave the clothes. She was worried a little. But she trusts Bosconovitch.

They all left the room, waited for Nina to wear her clothes.

X

So, i don't want to write so many details. It's gonna be a simple story, there won't be so much deep thoughts. Because it's my first fic and I won't overwork on this.

Please like review. Tell me about your thoughts.


	4. Tekken Tournament

That strong urge inside her... Urgh! She can not tell what is it, it's like she desires for the thing that does not exist.

It must be because of her amnesia. Well, she started to remember few things like she is a fighter who educated Koppo and Aikido. In fact she tried them on her sister to test if she still have the skills. Appearently she have. And she was so amused while beating her sister.

And another thing she remembered is that she loves tea with milk or purple color as her sister Anna confirmed.

It passed nearly a month but her amnesia does not seem like it's getting better unlike what Dr. Bosconovitch told them.

"You know what, you used to love cleaning the house actually." Anna said to Nina while she was picking up the clothes at the floor.

"Umm, I still do. I love 'you cleaning the house'." she answered and she received a forced fake laugh.

"You should get ready, we have to go to Bosconovitch again. We're leaving in 30 minutes."

"I am already ready."

"Nina, you're in your panties."

"Except that, I'm ready." She was searching random things on the internet, hoping something will click her memory.

"Okay, exactly 30 minutes later we are leaving even if you don't wear anything." said Anna and leave the room to get ready.

xxx

"Why does her memory not come back Doc? You said she'll remember everything in a week or two." she rested her head on her arm against the glass while she was watching Nina, other side of the glass, bounded with the wires to the machines for watching her brain waves.

"I don't know, I don't understand. There was no false procedure during experiment. What would be causing this, I don't know, I swear."

"And how will I explain her this experiment? She keeps asking."

"Maybe you should ask _him._ "

"Yeah, of course. The most caring(!) man on earth will make the right choice about telling her the truth." she said sarcastically.

And she add "And, it will be me that she's going to storm."

"We're done for today. Maybe you can try to take her to the places that will click her memory. Have it ever happened until now?"

"Any memory comebacks? No, at all."

"Give her some of her old books, musics. And if she had any kind of diary, you should give it to her. That will definetly help."

"Okay Doc, see you next week."

xxx

 _Kill him._

 _Kill the fatal lightning._

 _Kill him._

She woke up in sweat in the middle of the night. What was it? Did she have a nightmare? Strange that she could not remember what nightmare she just had.

She blamed the amnesia again.

Why did this happened, Anna does not tell her that. Why? Why were they in a laboratory? How did she end up losing all of her memories?

There was so many questions on her mind that they made her lose her sleep.

She decided to search on internet again.

What should she search? Her name maybe?

Nina Williams

Few results came up.

 _Tekken tournament, attendants..._

 _Second of the Tekken fight tournament has announced..._

 _Learn about Tekken fighters..._

What was all that Tekken thing about?

She randomly clicked one of the results.

 _Second of Tekken fight tournament has been announced by current head of the Mishima Zaibatsu, Kazuya Mishima. Here is the list of attendants:_

 _Kazuya Mishima_

 _Heiachi Mishima_

 _Lee Chaolan_

 _Jun Kazama_

 _Nina Williams_

 _Anna Williams_

 _Yoshimitsu_

All those names... She knows them from somewhere. This make her heart beat a little faster. At least she was not completely hopeless.

She started to searching for the names randomly.

Kazuya Mishima.

He was the head of that Tekken thing. Just a photo of him made her shivered. She knows him too. Definitely knows him, but not like an old friend. Something bad, something scarier...

She decided to close this page, and searched for Tekken.

A tournament of fighting, its last one took place in Japan is before 19 years.

19 years? It must be wrong written. Because she and Anna have joined them, at least it is written so.

When she was focused on the computer screen, someone turned the lights on. It was Anna.

"What are you doing in the middle of the night?" she said with a sleepy voice .

"I am searching anything that can stimulate my memory." she said without looking at her.

"What? No!" she panicked and tried to take the laptop from Nina.

"What, why? Stop this Anna! What are doing?"

"You can't search yourself!"

"Why is that?"

"Because... Because that's what Doctor said. If you read something about yourself that you didn't write, it will make your brain believe it even if it is wrong and your brain will not try to remember actually." she lied so smoothly.

Nina wasn't convinced but she can't risk it. Put the laptop down but decided to ask to Bosconovitch herself.

Hellow again. As I planned, Tekken 3 and Tekken 6 eras will be longer than other eras. I don't play T7 but I'm planning to write about that but it will contain more of my imagination.

Please like and review. And you can recommend me the other fanfics about Jina.

Bye.


	5. Flashback

"I am sorry, there's no change." said Bosconovitch to Anna. Nina was behind the glass, in the test room again. She could not hear them.

"What are we gonna do then? She keeps asking. I'll tell her tonight, okay?" Anna was angry and worried for her sister.

"I don't know Anna, I cannot predict how will that affect her memory and her psychology."

While they are talking, Nina went out to find toilet. She started to walk along the hall hoping there are toilets at the end of it.

She wants walking, searching but couldn't find the toilets.

"Where the hell these people piss at?" she talked to herself.

While she was walking, she heard some noises, some high and angry voices. The curiosity took her and she went for the origin of the noises.

A dominant voice was so familiar yet so unlikely. It was some scary but impressive and strong voice.

No, no. She definitely know this voice.

Some sharp pain hit her head. That damned voice.

She have to see the owner of this voice.

She started to walk towards the room without her control.

"I AM MANAGING THOUSANDS OF IDIOTS, AND I AM GIVING YOU TALENTLESS MOTHERFUCKERS MONEY! YOU WORTHLESS PIECES OF SHIT!"

He was shouting all of his employees like this.

Nina saw him. His face.

Kazuya Mishima, said something in her brain.

She was seeing faces.

Firstly her face...

 _I have to kill Kazuya._ Then the face of this man... _"So you're gonna kill me? Hahaha..."_ Face of Anna... _"Nina, I am not letting you."_ _"You betrayer, get out of my way!"_ she heard her own voice in her head.

And the voice of the man, Kazuya.

 _"I'd like to see you try, hahaha!"_

Then a fading face of Kazuya again.

 _"Cold sleep for the cold assassin, huh? Have a good slee..."_

Then a black space.

These are not happening at the moment.

These are a part of her missing memories.

She was at the ground, kneeled down with an irresistible pain.

"What are doing here woman? Why is nobody do they fucking work?"

She raised her head and looked at him. He realised that she is no other women than Nina Williams.

"Well, well. I have had heard that our sleeping beauties have woken up. Did you sleep well Nina Williams?"

"You did it, didn't you bastard? You made me like this!" she said with a weak voice.

"Nina!" Anna's voice has hearded.

She looked at Anna. She was looking worried.

"I remembered." she said.

"What?"

"I remembered that you betrayed me for this bastard, you bitch!" she shouted. Then stand up and started to walk towards her.

Anna looked at Kazuya.

"What did you say to her?"

"I, remembered. How long did you plan to fool me huh, bitch?" she was absolutely angry, Anna could see madness in her eyes.

While Nina walking dangerously towards Anna, Kazuya hold her arm to stop her.

Nina turned around and punched him in the face.

Kazuya swore and hold her from her neck and pinned her down to the wall.

Anna immediately panicked and begged him to let her go.

"No, stop it! Kazuya! Stop! She doesn't remember anything, let her go."

"You little girls, stop playing with me!"

Nina was trying to breathe but there was no chance.

"I'm telling you, let her go!"

"Oh, sir! She's right, Nina Williams is suffering from amnesia. Please, do not hurt her!" that was Bosconovitch.

"Amnesia?" He let her go with a questioning face.

Nina fell on her knees, coughing, trying to breathe.

"Yes, Mr. Mishima. We didn't understand why but she can't remember anything before the experiment."

Kazuya looked down at her. Then to Anna.

"But you remember, right?"

Anna nodded while helping Nina to get up.

Kazuya looked at Bosconovitch and said

"Proffesor, I am waiting you in my office." and leaved.

Nina's bteathing turned to normal. And pull herself back from Anna.

"Leave me alone, betrayer!"

"Nina, let's go home and I tell you everything."

X

Hey, I think I am making grammer mistakes, if you are seeing one please let me know.

By the way let me know what you are thinking about this story.

See you later.


	6. Street Fighter

**Nina's pov**

So, I was used in an experiment of Kazuya Mishima after I tried to kill him. Oh, I was an assassin by the way. But my dear sister caused me to fail. She said Kazuya has already known that I aimed to kill him so it was a trap, that's why she stopped me. That's what she said. I'm not sure to believe her. But I cannot trust my memory so there's nothing to do at the moment. There's more I can feel it, I know it.

I was in a bar to distract myself from being lost in thoughts. I ordered some drinks. At the same time I was testing if this Nina tolerant to alcohol. I need to get to know myself.

"Here, your drinks." the bartender winked to me.

I took the glass and drink it in one go.

"Wow, what is the problem baby?" said the man who sit next to me.

"I lost my dearest." I said, I was implying my memory but he doesn't need so much details.

"Oh, I'm sorry." and He turned to bartender "We'll have two glasses of whiskey. "

I looked at him. I was aware that he's trying to have me in his bed. I can see it in his eyes and disgusting smile.

I drank the whiskey and get off the chair.

"Hey, where are you going? Don't you want to come to my place?" He said it with a wink.

"No." and I leaved the bar.

Some men disgust me. Actually this was the third man that actually talk to me as I can remember. Let's say only Bosconovitch doesn't disgust me.

I was entering streets randomly. Maybe a memory flashback will attack me. That would be good.

In a narrow street, I heard some noices, there are people cheering I guess. What a familiar sound.

I get close to the voices. There was a bunch of people. I walk through them and I saw two people were fighting. There was lots of blood.

I know this scene.

My brain started to work.

I guess I am remembering something again.

 _There is a fight, people are watching, cheering._

 _Two people fighting._

 _I am one of them._

 _I am beating my opponent._

 _And I hear my name as the winner._

 _"And the winner is..."_

"...is Miguel!"

That last word was from the real world.

I looked at the winner. A Hispanic. Very muscular, tall and looks so strong.

"So, who wants to fight Miguel? I am putting ¥50k to who beats his ass." said the man who i guess, manages this street fight.

Everyone started to offer money.

"¥15k!"

"¥20k!"

"¥5k!"

"Who are volunteers?" man said.

"I am."

Every head started turning to me.

After a few seconds, they all started to laugh.

The man came near "Oh, beauty. You're so cute but question was 'beating his ass', otherwise every guy here wants to bang his ass."

Laughters became more louder.

"I volunteer." I said with a straight face.

"I put ¥30k." a voice is hearded. Then lots of it.

"Let her. I'll be gentle." Miguel said with a grinning face.

"Well, I am not responsible for anything. What is your name dear?"

"Nina."

"Okay, we'll miss you Nina..."

I walk towards Miguel and stop right in front of him.

"Okay, get ready everyone! It's Miguel versus Nina!"

"I like it rough, baby. Hope you can take it." The sex references were stupid but every guy here seem to enjoy it. Because everytime, they burst in laughters.

"Let's see how long you'll last?" I said aaand, the same reaction.

"Get ready!

Fight!"

Miguel was waiting for me to punch first. But instead, I kicked him in his gut. He went a few steps back. He didn't like it. And I grinned.

He came back tried to punch, I escaped from his fist by docking and kicked his legs, causing him to fall.

The crowd was a little bit angry.

"Stop playing Hispanic boy! Give her what she wants!"

"Well, I'll stop underestimating you." He said.

"That's very wise of you."

And I run to attack him. I was fast but so he was. He was dodging my moves.

Then I have to be unpredictible. I'll make his advantages mine.

I made him think a punch is coming, then swiftly get through between his legs and I kicked him form the back. He managed to stand still but stumbled. I didn't give him time to recover and jump on his back. Hold both of his arms and get off of his back by kicking again while holding his arms, then I release one of them to make him turn around himself. When he comes back around and kick him in the face. He fell to the ground. I made him dizzy.

After five minutes of fighting, I got a nose-bleed. I was about to win. One last punch he got. I know where to punch, make him can't continue fighting.

Miguel fell unconcious on the ground. Crowd was in silence. All of them just lost their money.

I looked at the man who was in shock. He have to announce my name. He shook his head to come back to his senses.

"And the wi-" He had to clear his throat.

"And the winner is Nina!"

 _"...is Nina Williams!"_

She remembered the past again.

X

Hello, do i need to say _italic_ words are what's in Nina's mind?

And guys, I don't know how ¥'s work. I searched and found that 10k ¥ is equal to 100 dollars, is that right? Please correct me if wrong.


	7. Illusion

"The winner is Nina!"

She was traveling almost every illegal fighting clubs in the city.

She likes it and she remembers she was doing it before her amnesia.

She changed clothes after matches and went to take her money.

An old man was doing the job. She asked for the money. The man's face was looking like he wants to say something.

"Sorry, years before there was a fighter. What was her name? I don't remember. You look just like her. Could she be your mother?"

Her mother? She had no idea about her mother actually.

"What?"

"She was just like you, I am sure. In here there are not much people look like you, I guess Europians, right?"

"Yeah, you're right." she said. What was he talking about?

"She used to win everytime and I always tell her 'You did it again, huh?', she was such a cute girl ironically..."

His voice began to fade as she remembered something again.

 _"You did it again, huh?"_

 _Than the smiling face of the man._

 _But he's not like how he is now._

 _Younger version of him._

 _"What's done is done."_

"What's done is done." she repeated out loud.

"Yeah! That's what she always said back to me." The man was excited.

"You're related to her, right?"

She nodded but she was confused.

"What she's doing lately?" It was clearance that man liked her much.

"She's dead." she said without thinking.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." he was truly sad.

And she leaved.

There are more things that Anna didn't tell her yet. It was sure.

How this man was young in her lost memories and now he's an old man?

How long has she slept?

It was 4 in the morning. Streets were all empty.

Nothing to do but going home. She really didn't want to go home.

She had many questions in her head but no one could or won't answer them. She was sick of it.

At that exact moment, she heard a crying. A child's cry.

She lookee around. Why would a child doing at that hour of the night at a street?

Finally she saw her. A little blonde girl, approximately 4 years old.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" said Nina with a soft calming voice.

"On grave rests evil."

"What?"

"He wants him dead."

"Who, who wants whom dead?" Actually she was very creepy but she couldn't understand if she or some relatives of herher needs help.

"Where is your parents, huh?"

"You will kill him." little girl looked her in the eye with nearly absent pupils.

She tottered back, and nearly fell because of the stone under her shoe. She looked for it then looked at the creepy girl again.

But she wasn't there anymore. She looked around but there was absolutely nothing.

What was it, now illusions? Was it a flashback form the past? But it didn't ring a bell.

It may be normal, she was fighting since 1 a.m. She was sleepy. And she had an illusion. And it was okay.

She decided to go home directly and have a nice sleep.

She layed on bed. It was very strange. What was it mean?

 _On grave, rests evil._

 _He wants him dead._

 _You will kill him._

These are meaningless. Why did she had such an illusion?

 _On grave, rests evil._

 **O** n

Grave,

 **R** ests

 **E** vil.


	8. The People's Choice

After an illegal fight and a victory, Nina Williams was changing clotes in the changing room. After she finished with it, she stepped out and saw 2 men in black suit.

"Nina Williams?" one of them reached for her hand to shake. She shook his hand and said "Yes?" with a questioning face.

"We are representers of IF Corporation. We are sending fighters to Tekken Tournements. So we are inviting you to fight for our corporation in 3rd Tekken Tournement."

She didn't have an idea about how to join Tekken Tournements. Was that how it works?

"Why do you want 'me'?"

"We are aware of what a great fighter you are. We are big fans of your fighting style and your success. Our corporation has been following you since the first tournament. We saw your potential and we can see what you are capable of..."

As the voice of the man disappered in her mind, different voice has emerged from her past.

 _"I know your potential. You can be very useful for this country. Don't waste your time over stupid things!"_

After this audial illusion she had a vision of hands ripping papers with drawings on them.

"You don't have to say yes immediately. This is our card, we will be waiting for your answer." he handed her a card.

She took it and leaved there without saying a thing. She was thinking about her illusion. Who was he? Why did he rip papers and why was it so saddening?

Nina's pov

I always keep seeing things, hearing things. Non-stop. It wears me out. Because I cannot connect them, they doesn't make sense to me.

It's not just me that I can't understand. I can't understand other people either.

So I keep fighting in underground fight clubs for nothing. The money I get from fighting goes directly to bars and pubs. I keep drinking. Because I can't stop thinking until I get drunk.

Here in a pub again, I am drinking just for not thinking anymore. Lots of people around having fun. I hate people. I don't want to be around them. They are just like a bunch of sheep. They are living for nothing, they are here just for fun, drinking, chatting about nothing, trying to get attention...

TV is on. Bartender boy is watching it while he's serving. It's news.

"Maybe for the first time in Tekken history..."

That thing again?

"... a fighter has joined the tournament without signing with a company. His name is Kazama Jin, the people's choice...''

All the voices and visions had disappear when he was shown in TV. All I see is the boy named Kazama Jin on the TV. Nothing else.

My brain screams ''DANGER''

 _Kill him._

 _Kill him._

 _I must kill him._


	9. God of Fight

'' **Get ready for the next battle!''**

Nina has accepted the offer to join Tekken Tournement just because of that she can be closer to her target. She had no idea why she want to kill him. But she 'knows' that she has to do it deep inside. Something tells her that he must be killed in her mind. She couldn't even question it. She was just obeying. Like she was possessed.

 **''Nina Williams vs. Paul Phoenix''**

It was just an another win for her. And the last match for today. It will be a gala night for the fighters at evening. For fighters to meet each other. Maybe that would be a good chance to got him unprepared.

After a hot shower, she was lying in the luxurious bed of the hotel that the tournament get every fighter who joined the tournament. She was sipping her drink and thinking. That he was a very good fighter actually. He has that characteristic fighting style of him. He was impressive to be honest. But so was she and she will be using it against him if necessery to get him attention.

So she started to get dressed for the event. She wore a black silk mini dress and matching shoes.

She reached the hall. She looked around. Her eyes met lots of eyes which were checking her out. Finally, she found her target at the furthest corner of the hall. He was alone. She wished he wasn't. If someone she knew was with him, it would be lot easier. But anyway, she'll get him.

She was walking that corner of the hall without acting weird. Before she could reach, someone hold her arm.

''Nina Williams! It's very nice to see you!''

It was a man with silver hair and charming face. He was kissing her hand gently. But does she know him? He didn't look like familiar to her.

Before she could say anything, he started talking again.

''It's been very long. But I'm glad you Williams' are back. By the way, why didn't you join tournament under the name of G Corporation like your sister, instead of some local small company?''

Oh well, he was a talker.

''I'm sorry but do I know you?''

He laughed very loudly.

''Oh Nina Williams, still breaking my heart as usual.''

''No, I am serious, who are you?''

Before he could react, another voice has been heard.

''Hey you two, keeping up there huh?''

''Oh Anna Williams is here too!''

He kissed her hand too.

''Lee Chaolan. It's been so long, hasn't it?''

She was talking seductively, Nina just rolled her eyes internally.

Lee Chaolan give two ladies some drinks.

''Nina, do you remember Lee?'' without waiting her answer she continued.

''She lost her memory after she woke up.''

''Oh, I see. I hope you get well soon m'lady''

''Thanks, It's nice to meet you. Again.'' she chuckled gently. But she was being polite because she got bored and her mind was at Kazama. ''But if you let me, I have to go. Have fun.''

''See you later, Nina.'' he was always gazing and sounding seductive.

But she got business to do. She leaved and looked where she was headed before. But he wasn't there. Where has he gone now?

The suddenly he came out of crowd. He was so close, she had to do something. He wasn't looking to her. She had to do something.

When he was nearly next to her, she ran into him and poured her champaign onto his suit. That was a cheap trick but there was no time.

''Oh my, I am so sorry.'' she acted like she was panicked.

The man was just so careless about all this.

"It's okay." The accent was very thick.

He kept walking but she stopped him with her hand by holding his arm lightly. He looked her hand and her eyes like he was disturbed by her touching. So she pulled her hand back.

"Bathrooms are over there. Let me help you." she directed him.

"No, don't bother. I am okay." and he left.

Wait, what was that? He was an interesting one.

But she should have keep following him. This night must have been his last.

She saw him left the saloon. After she did too, she took her gun out of her little purse. He was going to dark corridors. What was he doing? She was getting very curious.

At last he entered from a door and some step sounds on wood have been heard. She get there slowly and very silently. The floor was made of wood in this room. And there was stairs going down. That should be the source of noises that she just heard. So she slowly went down on the stairs.

That was time. The voice in her head saying this. That voice was so loud, at its loudest that she can't even think anymore. She was basically undercontrol. She was aware what she was doing but she can't even judge it.

She raised her gun while still walking slowly. She came to a room it was like an training room which is very Japanese and saw him in the room. He was fighting with someone.

She knew him. The old man, head of Mishima Zaibatsu. Heihachi Mishima.

What was their problem? Anyway, it wasn't wise to interfere this fight. She decided to wait.

After lots of minutes, the old man was on the ground. Her target was breathless and that was the right time to do it.

So she ran into him, catched him unprepared. He couldn't understand what is happening but he came to himself and started to dodge her moves.

When he get the chance, he asked "Who's sent you? What do you want?"

From that moment, her mind was completely out of control, no sign of Nina.

Ogre took control of her completely.

"God of fight. Wants your bloodline to end. Kazama's have to die." she said with a mechanical voice. It wasn't her.

"Ogre..." was all he could say. This creature killed her mother, now it was sending some random person to kill him like a coward. That woman who was trying to kill him now, was like a demon, her eyes were turning reddish brown. But he can't kill her, she was just a pawn. So the only way to end this was to defeat her.

She was a tough opponent but he defeated her eventually. That made the ogre leave her mind. When she was laying on the ground semi-unconciously, he got attacked by someone else. That was the last thing she could see before getting completely unconcious.


	10. Missing

" _We are getting so close to final of the tournament ladies and gentlemen. There are only 8 fighters left. And they will fight for the semi-finals._

 _And here is the pairings for the fights!"_

The giant panels showed a list of 4 battles.

 **Heihachi Mishima vs Yoshimitsu**

 **Kazuya Mishima vs Lee Chaolan**

 **Jin Kazama vs Nina Williams**

 **Ling Xiaoyu vs King**

Jin Kazama's eyes searched for his opponent which he already fought yesterday. Well, she was unconcious but a good opponent.

After defeating her, he faced with his greatest enemy. Ogre. The creature who took his mother's life.

His rage overloaded and he turned into a creature too. A devil maybe. Sharp horns and teeth. Giant wings. Black tattooes all over his body.

After killing the Ogre, he hoped his mother's soul relieved.

While he was walking out of the room, he noticed the woman who named Nina Williams he thought, was lying on the floor unconciously. He felt sad for her. That ugly creature took control of her body and use her as its puppet.

He decided to help her. He lift her up, left the building and flew away with her in his arms.

But where was she right now? She wasn't in the tournament area.

Why would I care, he thought. If she wasn't here then he goes to semi-final directly.

But he hoped that she is okay, because none of them were her fault.

Meanwhile:

She woke up with a horrible headache. Additionally, her other body parts were aching too.

Everything that happened last night was crystal clear but it felt like dream. Nightmare, more likely. Nothing was making sense. She was possessed by something she had never seen. It was extraordinary and her mind could not accept things.

She got up to get ready for the fights today. But then, she thought she doesn't have to anymore.

She was so messed up. Maybe she could talk to Dr. Bosconovitch. So she decided to go to Doctor's laboratory.


End file.
